Love Is
by ED of Oblivion
Summary: Trowa learns the true meaning of Valentine’s Day. [Oneshot] [slight 3x2]


**Author:** ED of Oblivion

**Title:** Love Is

**Rating:** G (K)

**Genre:** General/Drama

**Summary:** Trowa learns the true meaning of Valentine's Day. (One-shot) (slight 3x2)

**Warnings:** Slight _shounen-ai_ ("boy love"), fluff, slight OOC.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Gundam Wing_. _Gundam Wing_ belongs to Bandai Entertainment, Inc. and Sunrise. I am making no profit off of this fiction.

--------------------------------------------

_**Love Is**_

"_Love is blind, but friendship closes its eyes."_ -Unknown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Trowa noticed was that his door was open. It was not by much; the door was merely slightly ajar. His brow furrowed in slight confusion before he pushed the door open with his free hand to ease his growing curiosity. As the doorway widened with a mild creak, it was seen that nothing in his room was out of the ordinary, that is, until the bed was visible.

A single eyebrow vaguely raised, Trowa blinked.

There, on his bed, lightly propped against the pillow near the headrest, sat a vibrant colored lion plush.

A jumble of emotions, confusion and curiosity once again amongst them, came to Trowa as he stared at the plush doll: it was a childish thing, bronze glass eyes accompanying the childlike smile, complete with a flamboyant red and pink bow tied around its neck. The bright mixture of yellow and gold that was its body easily won attention over the dull shades of the bed sheets, overlapped by the brown of its facsimile mane. The final touch, as Trowa noticed when he began to move closer, was a makeshift gift tag, reading in a dark scrawl, _"To Trowa, Love Duo."_

Setting his duffel bag somewhere on the floor unknown to him, the Heavyarms pilot approached the bed, rereading the gift tag over and over again as confusion and disbelief joined forces to overtake his mind. Trowa suddenly snapped out of his oddly mesmerized state, wiped his hands on his jeans and turtleneck to rid them of grease and grime (recently attained on a mission), and, after deeming them clean enough, reached out to pick up the stuffed toy.

Why on earth would Duo give this to him? As far as Trowa knew there was no special occasion to celebrate, and he wasn't aware of anything else that would motivate Duo to give him something. Not only that, but he wasn't even conscious that the American even _liked_ him; they were complete opposites, and had never spent a moment's time alone together since their meeting in New Edwards. Then again, Trowa was never one to be social, which may have explained their distance from each other… and yet Duo had no trouble at all communicating with Heero, although the Wing pilot never visually appeared to enjoy the conversations and company the other offered.

Trowa's mind wandered aimlessly in pursuit of his unasked question, until the sound of a door opening in the hallway chased away his train of thought. He looked towards his room's entryway as an unseen door clicked closed and a sigh of content was released. Light footfalls neared and soon a flash of black flickered past as a figure ran by. Suddenly, the footfalls braked, and after a second's silence, slowly began again as a person stepped backwards into Trowa's doorway.

"Oh, hey, Trowa!" Duo greeted in surprise. "You're home early. Mission go well?" The braided pilot's question went unanswered as Trowa broke eye contact to look back down at the lion he was holding.

"What's this?" he asked, looking back up and lifting the plush to emphasize. Duo smiled at the sight.

"Hey, you found it already!" he said cheerfully, as if he had hidden the lion under the bed rather than on top. "I was just finishing up with the other guys'. Do you like it?" Duo tilted his head slightly in expectancy.

"What's the occasion?" Trowa asked quietly. Duo's eyebrows rose up, while his jaw dropped a bit in slight shock.

"You don't know?" he exclaimed. "Look at your calendar!" Trowa did so.

"The fourteenth of February," he read from where he stood. When Duo nodded in response and continued to look at him expectantly, Trowa added, "Which is…?" Duo mock-scoffed and laughed lightly.

"You idiot, it's Valentine's Day!" he said in a friendly, teasing manner. "You can't tell me you haven't heard of it. Have you?" Trowa felt a faint rise of blood flow in his cheeks, muttering a soft "oh" of affirmation. Yes, he had heard of Valentine's Day. Of course, he never celebrated it, but wasn't that a holiday meant for lovers? What was Duo trying to pull? But then, he did say he had left gifts out for Quatre, Wufei, and Heero… What the hell was going on?

At Trowa's silence and apparent confusion, Duo spoke up.

"Do you like it?" he repeated. "The lion? I got the tip from Wufei that you worked at a circus as a side job. I sorta figured that, you know, it would suit you, you know?"

"Why?"

Duo blinked. "Hm?"

"…Why did you get this for me?" Trowa asked. Duo sighed, rolling his cobalt eyes.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are you?" the Deathscythe pilot remarked, although not unkindly. "Look, I know that lots of people go around with the impression that Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate couples, and maybe you're one of them. But that's not what I think." He paused, slowly crossing the room to approach Trowa, who, after taking a hesitant step back, let the American place his hands on his grease-stained shoulders.

"This holiday isn't just for romantic love," Duo spoke unusually softly, looking Trowa in the eye. "It's a day to celebrate the love of friends, of family…" Trowa watched as Duo's eyes momentarily dulled before a smile replaced them. "Heck, you can even celebrate your pets! And while I don't have most of those," he squeezed the other's shoulders lightly, "I do have _you guys_. And I am _very_ thankful for that."

Inside of his chest, Trowa felt something spark and begin to burn. He found himself lowering his eyes, no longer able to maintain the eye contact the other had forged. Duo let go of Trowa's shoulders and stood back.

"Um…" Trowa began after a rather awkward silence. "Why a stuffed animal?" Duo nearly chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I have to admit, it was tough deciding what to give you guys," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Trowa nodded, assuming this would lead into the final answer. "Truth is, I don't really know a whole lot about you all; you especially, Trowa. I mean, we hardly talk at all." The taller boy averted his eyes again, a small pang of guilt tugging at his heart, although he did not know exactly why.

"Anyway, I finally figured that one of the best gifts to give is something you'd want yourself," Duo continued. "So, lo and behold, you have that lion." He gestured to it with a nod of his head. Trowa lifted an eyebrow.

"You want a stuffed animal?" Duo snickered self-consciously, a blush beginning to overtake his pale skin.

"Yes, actually," he admitted, his laughter quieting. "I've always wanted one, ever since I was a kid. They're really neat, I think. Gives you something to hold onto when no one else is around. You know what I mean?" The braided pilot's voice had grown considerably timid, and, not knowing what to say, Trowa was left to simply nod in acceptance.

It was a rather uncomfortable gap in spoken words before Duo sighed in what sounded like satisfaction.

"Do you like the lion?" Duo gently asked for the third time. Trowa looked down at the plush doll; he nodded, missing the smile that came over the other's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Trowa," he said, giving a small wave as he turned to head for the doorway. "I'm going to get something to eat downstairs." He stopped as he stepped into the hallway. "Hey, take a shower sometime soon, too, okay? No offense, buddy, but you stink, and when I say 'stink,' I mean 'you smell bad.' You want your door closed?" Heeding yet another verbally unanswered question, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Trowa was now sitting on his bed, emerald eyes grazing over the gift tag once more. The lion smiled innocently up at him, bronze eyes glittering even in the dimly-lit room. Trowa's hands unconsciously caressed the animal's mane as he absently noticed it to be nearly the same shade of brown as Duo's hair. His mind was wandering once more, putting the facts together one by one: Duo had gotten him a gift for Valentine's Day, not out of necessity, but out of love for him as a friend. Duo considered him as a friend, despite the fact that they had almost nothing in common, or that they rarely ever spoke to each other before that moment just a few minutes ago. He should be grateful, and he was… but why did he feel so wrong?

He needed to give back. Not out of necessity, but, like Duo, out of friendship, something Trowa was inexperienced in doing.

He wanted to give something to Duo. But _what?_

For several minutes Trowa's mind was blank, before Duo's words repeated themselves in his head.

_One of the best gifts to give is something you'd want yourself…_

Something he wanted himself…

What did Trowa want?

Green eyes suddenly hardened in determination, he turned and set down the stuffed lion, standing up from his seat on his bed and leaving the room. He descended the stairs, eyes searching for the pilot of Gundam 02, finding him searching the various cabinets in the kitchen for a meal. He breathed deeply, in and out once or twice, before speaking.

"Duo?"

Emitting a startled gasp, the said pilot jerked into a standing position, accidentally cracking his head against the top of the cabinet he was leaning into. He clutched his head in agony, whimpering as he turned to face Trowa.

"Geez! Can't you give a guy a warning?" Duo moaned, bending slightly and rubbing his sore head. After a minute of attempts to shrug off the pain, he asked, "What is it you wanted?" Another moment of silence followed; the pain in Duo's head began to mix with his mood, and he suddenly sighed in irritation. "Do you _ever_ answer any questions out lou—."

He cut himself off as he raised his head to look at Trowa again, who, in the meantime, had walked closer to Duo, now standing directly in front of him. Duo yelped in surprise, instinctively jumping back, bumping hard against the marble counter behind him. Now troubled with an aching hip, Duo hobbled forward — and right into Trowa.

Mouth open to deliver a ready apology, Duo made a move to step back, only to be held in place by a pair of arms at his back. His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest as he automatically grasped Trowa's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. The Deathscythe pilot glanced up nervously, unsure of what he would see.

Duo gasped.

Trowa's eyes were open to him; the taller boy was close enough for him to see both of the green orbs, and they revealed so much emotion that had always been kept secret behind unmoving lips. Duo saw gratitude, guilt, happiness — and _love_. He was mesmerized as Trowa's arms pulled him closer, one wrapped loosely around his waist while the other traveled up to cradle the back of Duo's head, guiding it to rest in the crook of his neck.

Duo was lost for words as Trowa hugged him gently. Feeling the other lay a cheek on the top of his head (which he suddenly realized didn't hurt anymore), he heard Trowa whisper words that made his heart stop:

"I love you."

The pounding of his heart drowned out anything else filling his ears. Had his gift motivated something in Trowa to make him do this? He was about to speak up when Trowa squeezed him slightly tighter, about to say words that would make Duo understand.

"Thank you, Duo," said Trowa, absently letting his hand slide down to rub at the other's back. "I'm glad to have you as my friend." He pulled back slightly, letting Duo see the small smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day."

It suddenly clicked in his mind, and Duo strongly resisted an urge to sigh with relief; his own words to Trowa before came back to him. That must have been what Trowa had always wanted: someone to tell him that they loved him, as a friend or as something more… and someone to tell the same to. Duo let himself smile gratefully up at the taller pilot.

"Thanks, Trowa," he said softly, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck, heedless of the grease that still tainted the turtleneck. Standing up on his toes, he leaned in towards the side of Trowa's face and, almost hesitantly, whispered into his ear: "I love you, too." He felt Trowa tense for a brief moment before the arms around his waist tightened in a secure embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the steadily widening smile on Trowa's face, before he tightened his own arms around the other's neck. "And you're _very_ welcome."

The sound of the back door finally brought them apart. Trowa let go of Duo and straightened, suddenly going back into silent-mode.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, turning and walking towards the staircase. Duo couldn't help but laugh as the Heavyarms pilot disappeared up the stairs; that was most likely the biggest show of emotion Trowa would show in a long while, and Duo was very glad to have been able to see it, as well as have caused it. New footfalls of the safe house's new occupant came nearer, and Duo turned, ready to face another of his comrades.

Trowa slipped into the bathroom, listening to Duo greet one of the pilots as they returned from their mission. He shut the door, the sound of a person climbing the stairs and walking down the hallway reverberating through it. Silence echoed, and as he removed his oily turtleneck, a ghost of a smile passed over his mouth when the same person doubled back past the bathroom door, this time accompanied by Wufei's voice.

"Duo, what's this…?"

--------------------------------------------

_OWARI_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. It's a day late. I've threatened the basis on which humanity was founded.

I didn't put much work into this, but I suppose it turned out okay for being one afternoon's work. I've never written a fiction for the sole purpose of emphasizing a holiday before, so I hope this is to your liking. I always have trouble putting my thoughts into words; this isn't supposed to be a masterpiece, just a random story plot written in a matter of hours.

Happy Late-Valentine's Day, everyone. (huggle) **:D** I love you all!

_**-EDWARD-**_


End file.
